Prior art vibratory gyroscopes include silicon disk resonator gyroscopes (DRGs), and example prior art silicon DRGs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,931B2, issued Sep. 20, 2005 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,163B2, issued May 9, 2006, which are incorporated herein by reference. These prior art silicon DRGs may have resonance frequencies of around 14 kHz and Q-factors of around 80,000. DRGs are sensitive to vibration, shock, and temperature. Also due to their natural frequency, silicon DRGs do not operate well under harsh vibration and thermal conditions. To reduce these vibration, shock, and temperature effects, prior art DRGs require an undesirable size, weight and volume to provide some mitigation.
What is needed is an improved vibratory gyroscope that has an attractive CSWaP (Cost Size Weight and Power), a higher resonance frequency and a higher Q-factor and which is less sensitive to vibration, shock, and temperature. The embodiments of the present disclosure answer these and other needs.